


The Little Voice Inside My Head

by NeotheDualKeybladewielder, VirdisDrachen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Eventual Smut, Eventual love confession, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Some Humor, Some angst, but they are one, compliant but without the bs of s8, kuron acts like shiro's consciousness, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeotheDualKeybladewielder/pseuds/NeotheDualKeybladewielder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirdisDrachen/pseuds/VirdisDrachen
Summary: After Shiro was pulled from Black's Quintessence, Shiro started feeling a little presence in his mind. It soon started as a voice that sounded like his own. Initially, Shiro thought that it was some weird side effect of Allura’s magic … or that he simply had gone crazy from wandering too long in the vastness of Black’s mind for so long.But he soon discovered that it was none other than the voice of his clone. The 'evil' clone that was supposed to be dead.'Hey!'





	The Little Voice Inside My Head

Long held feelings were the preamble to an ardent desire that charged the atmosphere with thick heat. The beautiful symphony of Keith's pants and moans were like the finest music to Shiro's ears. Especially if  _ he _ was the one causing the gorgeous man to make the very pleasant tune. The image of Keith sprawled out on his bed was exceptional and for Shiro there was nothing that could compare such beauty. Keith’s skin would flush the perfect shade of rose red and act like a target for the spots Shiro liked to bite or lick the most; like those strong shoulders, or that gloriously sculpted neck and jawline … and those tasty perky nipples that made Shiro's mouth water whenever he thought about them. Keith having his gorgeous dark hair spread out in all directions on the pillow beneath him, while his face pinched in pleasure was just how Shiro  _ loved _ to see him. 

"You're so beautiful Keith," Shiro growled with just a hint of possessiveness into Keith's's ear. He firmly held Keith’s hips angling him to thrust and nails his prostate dead on. Shiro groaned loudly before hissing into his ear, "Talk to me baby, is this how you want it?" 

Keith moaned without shame, clawing the sheets and pressing back against Shiro. "Y-yes ... Takashi--ah!"    
  
“God I love it when you call me that …” Shiro moaned, relentless with his fucking. Keith was undoing him just as much as he was undoing Keith, and one thing Shiro wanted to do was to please Keith beyond the latter’s imagination. Shiro was driven to exploit every and any kinks that Keith might had. So it was time to experiment. Shiro held both of Keith's hands above his head lacing them under just one of his own. His other hand squirmed under Keith for purchase and with his own knees he spread Keith’s legs more so that he could bury himself deeper into the younger man.   
  
“Ahhhh! It’s so big I-I feel it in my stomach, Takashi~!” Keith moaned loudly as he was brutally pounded into by Shiro’s huge cock. It filled him up so perfectly that he couldn’t get enough of it, to the point he was salivating because he couldn’t keep his mouth closed.

"God Keith … I can't get enough of you … you are  _ so  _ **_mine_ ** ..." Shiro panted against the tender skin of Keith's neck to then bite into it.

"Ah! Always yours … Takashi --- AAAH!" Keith moaned loudly as his prostate was beaten into mush by Shiro's precise thrusts. He was making sure Keith knew he was his; Reassuring him that he only belonged to him.

"Takashi--I love yo-"

The shrill beep of an alarm shattered the pleasurable images. The temperature was less heated than before. The intense feelings caused his libido became nothing more than a small flame in the wind. 

It was a dream. It was a goddamn  _ wet  _ dream and Shiro woke up to a lonely bed bathed in his own sweat, a rather painful boner and rather embarrassingly holding his pillow under him …

_ ‘Wooowww. I didn’t know you were into humping your pillow Shiro.’ _ The remark was a sneer coming from a little voice in his head. The voice sounded just like his own, but it basically had it’s own …  _ personality. _

Shiro first started hearing it shortly after he was pulled from Black’s consciousness and brought back to the world of the living. Initially, Shiro thought that it was some weird side effect of Allura’s magic … or that he simply had gone crazy from wandering too long in the vastness of Black’s Quintessence. 

But he soon discovered that it was none other than the voice of his clone. The evil clone that was supposed to be  _ dead. _

‘ _ Hey! I am not dead and you should get used to it! _ ’ 

"Oh for the love of god. Was this  _ your _ doing?" Shiro groaned to the voice of his clone inside his head, shifting onto his back and covering his face. Not only was it embarrassing, it was downright mortifying.    
  
Kuron scoffed incredulously, ‘ _ Pfft,  _ **_my_ ** _ doing? I think You mean  _ **_our_ ** _ doing. You and I are one, remember?’ _ __  
  
“Yet you seem to be able to have some thoughts and opinions of your own.” Shiro grunted while dragging his hands down his face before flopping on his back and frowned at the ceiling. 

_ ‘Then perhaps I am simply your conscience and I point you in the right direction of a little something you want.;  _ **_we want_ ** _ ’ _

“And what is that little something?” Shiro spat, annoyed and feeling like a total nut job speaking to a voice inside his head.

_ ‘You know very well ‘ _ **_what’._ ** _ Don’t play stupid, you just had a dream about it!’  _ Kuron spat back.

And Shiro remained silent because Kuron was right, he did now what Kuron meant. It had to do about certain feelings he had for a certain Black Paladin that still choose to wear red. A certain feeling he has only somewhat recently discovered. Granted, he knew his bond with Keith has always been a little deeper ... but ... it was only now that they evolved into something more deep … something much more meaningful.

_ ‘And also, may I remind you, these feelings are not new. You’ve been having them for a llloooonnggg time. Say … remember that time Keith saved you from that canyon on that planet? Where we got mauled by weird lizard creatures? Yea, don’t deny you thought that was hot. Aaannddd you also had …. _ **_Interesting_ ** _ dreams to say the least.’ _

Kuron smirked as he called Shiro out who just blushed in shock.

"H-HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!"   
  
_ "Again, I'm you Shiro. We have the same memories. The same  _ **_desire_ ** _ for Keith's beautiful ass as well. The difference between us is that you would have ruined everything because you're a coward, whereas I would have been pounding into him the first chance I got." _ The clone had said to Shiro, causing him to cover his face with his hands in sheer embarrassment at the awful truth of the situation. So yes, Shiro has actually harbored feelings for Keith for far longer that he made it seem to be. But he only made it seem like that because he has been a fool and not realized them before.    
  
In hindsight, there was no denying what he was being accused of. Sure, Keith was smart, beautiful, a little rough around the edges, but had a heart of gold and he cared about so much even if he didn't say it. He was a wonderful man and perfect in Shiro's book ... So, with all that in mind, and him realizing his true feelings, what could possibly have Shiro hesitating? It  _ could _ be argued that maybe it wasn't the right time with the war going on. Keith probably wouldn't feel ready? Would Shiro himself be ready? Last time he checked, he has already hurt Keith, physically and emotionally, even if it was unintentional …

It was a lot of things Shiro had to think about. He sat on the edge of his bed and ran a hand through his hair. He felt as if Kuron literally sat in the back of his mind so nonchalant and Shiro could feel an insult coming.

‘ _You forgot to add to that list that you're an idiot as well.’_   
  
“You _do_ realize that by calling _me_ an idiot you practically insult yourself?"  
  
_‘Mmmmaybe ... but it’s more like you're the idiot personality.’_ __  
_  
_ Shiro rolled his eyes and tried to tune him out. It was annoying and weird to be lectured by a **_voice_** inside his **_head_**. However … he had to admit, that there was truth in Kuron’s words. He had to deal with his feelings for Keith. Sooner rather than later, he’d have to tell him …

But first things first, he had to get out of bed, shower, and get ready for another day. Each moment bringing them closer to fighting Haggar and spare the universe from her wrath. And in between all that, he would just have to figure out how to talk to Keith.

_ ‘Don't forget to take care of our little  _ **_'problem'_ ** _ ’  _ Kuron sneered as Shiro got into the shower. 

"Grrrr, go  _ away! _ " Shiro growled and Kuron snickered.

_ ‘By the way, you do remember Keith gets released from the hospital today, right?’ _

“I know … no need to remind me.” How could Shiro forget, he has been there by Keith’s side, praying to any higher power, if there was one, to please let Keith heal. 

It had been so disappointing when Shiro came back to find Keith awake until he had given his speech. Shiro had apologized a million times over for not being there, and though Keith had smiled and said it was fine, there was a hint of sadness in his demeanor. Shiro felt horrible because of course Keith to wake up when he wasn’t there and make the poor young man think that Shiro didn’t care.

Shiro has tried to make up for it by being there for at least an hour every day. Shiro would also show up with Keith’s favorite treats hoping they would cheer him up more. But none of that erased the guilt Shiro felt. But at least, he was relieved that Keith has made a full recovery and was hoping to run into him later on.

* * *

Later that day, after briefing was done by the other commanders and restorations were about to be put into place, Shiro was a bit stressed out from it all and he really wanted to unwind. He actually felt like he needed to punch something, or train until his body gave out,  _ or both.  _ But he reminded himself that he wanted to meet up with Keith so Shiro was going to head to the infirmary and meet up with him. Before he could get too far Keith texted him asking him if he wanted to spar, to which Shiro of course was godsend.

Shiro immediately proceeded to the training area, not even bothering about changing his clothes. He could just train in his undershirt. Kuron, being the little nuisance that he was, not so helpfully brought forth images of Keith that were … provocative. Shiro would lie if he said that those images weren’t tempting. But he was a man of dignity and he wouldn’t disrespect Keith that way. He and Keith were best friends, Keith wouldn’t want him as more than such … especially after he’s given Keith a scar … especially after he almost  _ killed  _ him …

“Right … That’s something that needs to be addressed …” Shiro mumbled to himself as he stared at his Altean arm and walked. 

In truth, even if Keith did return his feelings, Shiro wouldn't be comfortable taking it a ‘step further.’ It just wouldn’t feel right …

That didn’t mean he could stop himself from pining over the beauty of a man darting across the training area …

_ Hooo-ly shit…  _ Was the only thought that stroke across Shiro and Kuron’s mind at the sight before Shiro’s eyes.   
  
Said sight was Keith training, of course. But what caught Shiro and Kuron off guard was the attire he was wearing: A red tank top, showing his beautiful strong shoulders, and slender but meticulously crafted arms. The shirt also provided a good glimpse of Keith’s chest cleavage which Shiro, and subsequently, Kuron where unashamedly ogling. The part of Keith’s clothing was a tight, yet breathable black short shorts that just showed-off robust thighs, and teased just enough of the curve of Keith’s gloriously sculpted round ass. And Shiro wasn’t sure what was it about Keith’s ponytail that just gave the younger man extra points of attractiveness.   
  
_ ‘I say we ask to train with him, pin him down, and fuck his brains out for seducing us like this!!’  _ Kuron shouted. Shiro would have to reprimand him, if it wasn’t because he was too busy staring at Keith and going for his own classic reaction instead: The Legendary Gay Panic.

So strong was the effect of this so very dignified state that Shiro approached without him even noticing. But rather than making a complete fool of himself, he only made half a fool because, hey, he managed to at least stutter when he tried to get Keith's attention. That’s an improvement over being completely quiet and gawking like an idiot, right?

"H-hey. Ke-Keith! I uh...." Shiro cleared his throat when Keith looked at him startled. But when Keith realized it was him, he quickly smiled too sweetly for Shiro’s heart to withstand.

Thankfully Shiro remembered -barely- what subtlety was, and did not leave his mouth completely open as he admired Keith's heartwarming smile, "Didn't think. You'd ... be. Here. Now ... "

Keith chuckled softly before he smirked while lifting an eyebrow at Shiro, “Really? ‘Cause I thought that I had a reputation for constantly being in this place?”

“Uh, yea! You do! But, I thought you might be ummm … busy?” So much stuttering and so many ‘ums’ and ‘uhs’ in just one sentence … Shiro wanted to mentally slap himself … he was sure Kuron would be more than happy to comply. 

But Shiro ignored anything that wasn’t Keith who hummed and agreed. “Yea, good point, I could be. But I’ve been put on standby so, what better way to relieve stress and keep myself in shape?” He shrugged casually and took a few steps back from Shiro. “Why don't we take a little time to spar? See if you can still beat so easily old timer?" Keith taunted with a smirk as he got into a battle ready stance. 

_ ‘Shiro, I’m pretty sure that you won’t, but just in case, for the love of the universe, don’t you  _ **_dare_ ** _ say no. Training will mean spending more time with him like the good ol’ days. And come on, there’s no way you can say no to  _ **_Keith._ ** _ ’ _

Kuron had a valid point. Shiro felt like it has been a while since he spent alone time with Keith, and doing something fun, that was just pure them. However, the concern Shiro had was that he was unsure if he would be able to focus with Keith being such a distraction. God he was beautiful. Shiro -not with Kuron’s help- had to try hard not to look too much at the smooth, and hairless long legs and gorgeous thighs. If there was anything that Shiro and Kuron hoped would happen during this sparring session it would be the hope that Keith chokes them with his thighs. My god, those two years in the space did him justice. 

Not that he wasn't beautiful before when he was eighteen, but now at the age of twenty one, he had the body of someone who he just wanted to make love to and worship: Keith had the noble heart that deserved to never be sad again. Kuron might've had some very inappropriate intentions when he was healing, and it was almost embarrassing how he was he was gaping at Keith when he came back from the quantum abyss. God he just wanted to grope that chest so bad ...

"Please stop … I won’t be able to focus ..." Shiro whispered to himself at Kuron.

_ ‘Pft, you alone?’  _ Kuron countered.

  
"Pardon?" Keith asked while raising an eyebrow

"Nothing! I was just thinking out loud." Shiro said raising his hands to placate because the last thing he needed was to have Keith think that he was mental for talking to himself.    
  
_ ‘Liar’ _ __  
__  
Again ignoring how ‘helpful’ Kuron was being, Shiro grinned at Keith,  _ trying _ to hide his nervousness and the desire to strangle Kuron. "Let's just start training. I’ll show you just how much of an old timer I am." Shiro touched Keith on the shoulder as he walked by, smirking despite his panic, and promptly ignoring the worried look Keith gave him.   
  
Shiro took off his Garrison uniform shirt revealing a gray tank top that hugged his torso, particularly his chest and upper back,  __ just right . Shiro braced himself and hoped that he would be able to focus properly, lest his pride would also suffer a blow. 

Nonetheless, Shiro wasn’t the only one having a little breakdown thanks to their crush. While Shiro was having his internal panic attack at Keith's hotness, Keith was having his even though he was much better at hiding it. Regardless of his emotions that were spiraling out of control upon seeing Shiro's chest. He's wanted nestle himself in between those luscious pectorals ever since forever … so to speak. He's loved Shiro for the longest time and yet, despite the closeness they have now … it seemed as though the older male still didn't see him as more than that outcast he helped mentor. Keith always had confidence issues, but they were assuaged by his mother. That didn’t mean that he was confident enough to ask if Shiro remembered what he confessed in that fight at the clone facility ...

_ He probably does and doesn't feel the same way ... _ Keith thought dispiritedly, but he masked his sadness with a confident smirk as their spar was about to begin.

"Alright, get ready Shiro." Keith shifted his position and Shiro wanted to  _ die _ .

The stance Keith took had him bending his knees a little which in turn caused his pants to pronounce the perfectly round shape of his ass. The hem of said pants slid up revealing more skin ... Shiro's eyes were drawn and he had the innate desire to bite…

_ ‘There, you see? Why don’t you just get together with him already?!’ _   
  
Shiro ignored him and swallowed hard. He knew Keith would always make the first move in a fight, so he waited for the attack. Throughout the whole sparring session, Shiro had to fight the urge to pop a boner because Keith's smooth skin and flexible body trying to attack him, kept making Kuron put more horny thoughts in his head on how he could abuse openings that Keith was giving him.   
  
' _ Would you stop it! _ ' Shiro thought as he fought to not blush at the thought of grabbing Keith's leg and pounding into him in that position.   
  
‘ _ No? It’s fun to see you thirst after him and yet you don’t have the balls to confess your feelings for him. _ ’

A growl rumbled from Shiro’s throat much to Kuron’s amusement. But, seeing as Shiro wasn’t going to give into his desires so easily, Kuron decided to take matters into his own hands.

_ ‘Here, lemme show how it’s done.’ _

"What are you ----” Shiro groaned in pain, clutching his head and stopping in mid attack. 

Keith, who had been bracing himself for Shiro’s next move, got startled and worriedly rushed over to the older man to check on him.

“Shiro! Are you ok?!”

While Keith was distracted by Shiro’s ‘headache’, Kuron let a smirk grow on his face as he attempted to trip the raven haired man. However, just like a cat, or rather, a seductive kitten by Kuron’s standards, Keith was able to dodge the attack with ease.    
  


“Alright,  _ Keith _ . Are you ready to fight seriously?” Kuron loved the slight shiver that ran up Keith’s body when he said his name in the way that he did. Heh, Shiro was going to be pissed at him for what he was about to do, but … who’s to say he won’t like the result?

Keith looked at him strangely and arched his eyebrow in confusion, “Shiro, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Never better.” Kuron sneered, fully aware that the tone of his voice made Keith shudder. It was  _ so _ cute how Keith tried to hide his reactions from him.

  
Keith still seemed confused and uncertain, but given Kuron’s assurance Keith resumed their training. He charged at him much faster and much more aggressively than when they first started their little sparring session. Kuron, however, knew how to dodge and block every strike and blow that Keith delivered. It was mesmerizing to see someone as beautiful as Keith fight with the passion and aggression of a person twice his size. 

Notwithstanding, years of knowing Keith granted Shiro, to read Keith like a book. Hence Kuron quickly found an opening using that knowledge. He smirked.

  
“HA!” Keith tried to kick the older man in the face, but was in for a surprise when his leg was grabbed. Keith gasped as he was suddenly brought to the floor and pinned face down. The young paladin tried to move, but his head was held down by Kuron’s massive Altean arm. He felt Shiro get on top of him, all the while holding him down with ease.   
  
“ _ Yield _ .” Kuron said tauntingly low, a devilishly triumphant smirk in place, which only spread further when Keith began to struggle.

“You should know me better than that, old timer.” Keith quipped squirming harder under Kuron’s unrelenting strength. 

In Keith’s attempts to get free, his moves became more frantic as he tried to shake Shiro’s almost possessive hold on him. In one strange, unexpected, and unintentional move Keith rose his ass and it accidentally grazed Shiro’s crotch.

Kuron was pleased.  _ Very _ pleased. Especially when his other self, who sat at the back of his mind, conveniently forgot any semblance of dignity and simply delighted in the little accident as well. There was no denying it. 

Keith was pressed to him impossibly close, but the didn’t complain nor this put up much of a fight to move. That caused Kuron to smirk down at Keith who actually bucked against Shiro’s crotch when Kuron tried to move away. Perhaps there was an opportunity here? Kuron tested it despite Shiro sputtering like and idiot in the back of their shared head.

“You should just give up, Keith. Just submit.” Kuron breathed in Keith’s ear who’s breath hitched as he felt Kuron grind down harder against his ass.

“A-as if. I’m not giv-giving up.” Keith gritted out trying to hide how he was secretly enjoying this. 

Kuron chuckled and he susurrated in a tone thick like honey, “Always the feisty one. But I’m perseverant. Let’s see how long you’ll last.” Kuron let his weight fall more on Keith and he even took the opportunity to nuzzle into Keith’s hair…

Unfortunately, the fun came to a very abrupt end when he felt a pair of eyes on them. 

_ Crap.  _ Kuron thought as he looked in front of them to find Lance having walked in on them with his jaw about to hit the floor. 

“Impeccable timing Lance.” Kuron deadpanned, oozing sarcasm from his very being, and his annoyance clear in his undertone. 

On the other hand, Keith’s face was just a shy tone away from matching the color of his shirt. Lance, of all people, had to be the one who walked in on them. Wonderful.

When Lance finally seemed to remember how to speak, he cleared his throat, “Am … I interrupting something?”

“No.” Keith nearly squaked

“Yes.” Kuron deadpanned yet again, at the same as Keith had said ‘no.’   
  
Keith and Kuron stared at each other for a second and Kuron could tell that Keith was suddenly becoming uncomfortable about this entire situation and wanted to leave.   
  
_ ‘THAT’S IT! I’m taking control back. Right.  _ **_Now_ ** _!’ _ Shiro yelled in the back of their mind and the clone had to roll his eyes before proceeding to correct Shiro.   
  
‘ _ You mean MY body?’  _ Kuron thought smugly as he reminded his original that despite him being the real Shiro, this was still technically Kuron’s body. No matter how much Shiro would whine and protest. 

However, it seemed as though Shiro didn’t like that and slammed Kuron back in the back of their mind. While reminding Kuron,  _ Yea, the body you have thanks to  _ **_me._ **

‘ _ OW! Dick!’ _ Kuron growled before pouting in a corner of their shared conscious.

Shiro promptly ignored Kuron’s huffy behavior, got off of Keith, and helped him up. Shiro felt bad for what he had put the younger man through. He felt like he had taken advantage of him.

“Are you okay Keith? God, I’m so sorry, I … I don’t know what came over me.” Lamest excuse but really, how else Shiro would explain it? He wouldn't even know how to tell Keith that his presumably evil clone was still around and thirsting over him.

‘ _ You mean  _ **_we_ ** _ are thirsting over him. _ ’ Kuron grumbled, but again, was ignored.

Shiro dusted Keith’s clothes, mindful no to touch him too much and so embarrassed at how Keith,  _ and _ Lance, were going to look at him. There was no way their compromising position could be justified.

“So you mean to tell me that you  _ weren’t _ dry humping Keith just now?” Lance asked while suspicious raising an eyebrow. 

The observation made Keith cover his face in embarrassment. “Please, it wasn’t what you think. We were just sparring!” muttered trying to find an excuse for their compromising position, but all that got from Lance was a face that just showed how much he didn’t believe a thing that Keith said.

“Right.” Lance drawled skeptically whilst looking from one man to the other; Keith looking red on the face as he looked down, and Shiro dying in embarrassment as he very much avoided Lance’s stare. 

“I … think I’ll leave you two to it then.” Lance slowly backed away, slowly at first as if he was expecting to catch Shiro and Keith redhanded again. Until he was finally at the door and gave them a final suspicious glance before walking out of the room.

Shiro took the deepest, exasperated and panicked breath he could take while slowly dragging his hand down his face. “Keith … again, I am so sorry. I just ---I--- hm. 

“It’s okay...honestly, Shiro. I know you didn’t mean to do it …” Keith muttered as he crossed his arms and looked away from Shiro. It was something he always did when he put his walls up and yet Shiro could sometimes see right through them.

So Shiro very much picked up on something sounding _ off _ in Keith’s voice. That caused him to look at Keith and was so deeply endeared by the look on the younger man’s face. However, that was the face that Keith made only when he was upset and … disappointed …

But what Shiro wasn’t sure of was if it was because he fucked up, or was there actually something between the lines for him to read. 

_ 'Hehe. Seems like he’s disappointed that we stopped.’  _ Kuron smirked in his corner of their shared mind. Shiro just sighed and placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder before smiling at him before deciding he had to leave.

  
“I’ve gotta go, so want to do this again tomorrow-er! I mean aside from the you know, the uh, compromising position we somehow found ourselves in today…” Smooth, Shiro. Real smooth. Despite his embarrassment, Keith seemed to look at him with that soft smile that always warmed his heart.   
  
“Of course. I love sparring with you, Shiro.” Keith returned the smile, but it was a thousand times sweeter ... and it almost sent Shiro into a cardiac arrest.    
  
_ ‘Can’t we just confess to him now? Why are you so scared?’ _

_  
_ ‘ _ I will not risk our friendship. What if he doesn’t feel comfortable, especially after what just happened?! I … I don’t think now’s the best time.’  _ Shiro thought in response to Kuron’s question which only earned him an annoyed sigh. Shiro decided to ignore his clone and proceeded to leave Keith in the training room alone.

* * *

  
**** It’s been a stressful few months with all preparations for their upcoming fight against Haggar up in full. Tension was thick in the air, stress was almost everyone’s permanent mood, and understandably so. 

Shiro was no exception. 

Shiro had been busy with finishing the last minute preparations that needed to be done. The very numerous last minute preparations that he decided to dump on himself. Because as much as he wanted to follow his own advice from what he told everyone on their meeting earlier that day, however, his duties as Captain came first. ‘Spend time with the ones you love’ he had told them. He wanted to apply those words to himself, spend time with the one person he cared for the most. When the meeting finished Shiro had asked Keith to meet with him on top of the Black Lion. Shiro might not have had his shit together when it came to his feelings for Keith … but if there was one thing he wanted to do was to clear the air between and at least pave the path. 

And, to put it plain and simply, Shiro just wanted to spend his last day on Earth with Keith …

But it seemed that his other responsibilities didn’t get that memo.

_ “I Can’t. Believe. You. Left. Him. Hanging!!” _ Kuron had growled and Shiro could tell that his clone was just trembling with anger, he could practically feel Kuron’s eyes glaring at him with the intent to kill. 

It was nighttime, and Shiro was still up in his office in the Atlas checking things. He had to make sure things run smoothly for the launch tomorrow, which hindered his plans of being with Keith. 

And for that same reason Shiro was livid and he really wasn’t up for listening to a lecture from  _ anyone _ . The Atlas softly rumbled in Shiro’s mind as an effort to soothe him just like Black once did. But Kuron really got in his nerves. When Kuron shouted at him, Shiro thought it was deserved, but his anger, his remorse and his tiredness came together to get the best of him. Whilst standing up he slammed his Altean arm so hard against the desk that he could’ve sworn he almost broke it. 

It was a clear message for his other self to shut up, but he just felt the moment Kuron was about to speak up again.

“ **Don’t** .” Shiro growled warnigly, every ounce of anger he could muster present in every letter.

_ ‘Oh don’t you  _ **_dare_ ** _ come up with one of your excuses! You don’t have the right to tell me not to call you out when there’s always a lame ass excuse from you! This is Keith we’re talking about!’ _

“Just shut the hell up will you?!!  _ You _ don’t have the right to keep telling  _ me _ how the fuck to handle  _ my _ feelings, or  _ my _ thoughts, or whatever fucking else _ I  _ do! I screwed up, I **_know_ ** that!  _ I don’t need _ the voice of a disembodied **_puppet_ ** nagging at me all the fucking time!! Lay.  **_Off_ ** !”

Shiro knew he’d done it when Kuron remained silent. Shiro had to take a minute to realize that Kuron was  _ disheartened  _ after what Shiro said. 

_ ‘You make it sound as if I  _ **_wanted_ ** _ to hurt Keith because of that witch. Do you think it was easy to accept that I was just some copy of you, the original Shiro? Yet still be so in love with someone who believes that I am the real deal? Don’t you think I was trying my best to fight her control? Don’t you think I was hoping that Keith killed me before I could hurt him? Or worse?!’ _

Shiro leaned heavily over his desk, both of his hands serving as his stand as he let his head drop in a helpless shake. Kuron’s words struck home, his pain was Shiro’s pain and it was squeezing tight. It was silly when he thought about it because basically, he had just insulted an extension of himself … perhaps a  _ smarter _ extension of himself.

There was much in Shiro’s mind, not only was Earth counting on him, but so were his friends … so was Keith. He wanted to think that after so much experience he would know how to handle the things around him … but it seemed like he had no idea at all and was about to crack under the pressure of it all … 

Defeated, Shiro let himself fall back to his chair as he hid his face in his hands. He took a few breaths and caressed his temples to calm down the rest of the way. Shiro thought about how afraid he was, the threat of any of them not making it back gnawed mercilessly at his chest. They had all faced adversity before, they’ve overcome it together and they’ve all emerged as better warriors and wiser, stronger people because of it …

But none of them were invincible and without fear. They all had families and homes to return to. And Shiro wanted nothing more than to make sure that they  _ all _ made it back safe. Even when he knew that casualties could happen. Yet, despite all that stress, Shiro recognized that he was harsh on Kuron who in reality had no fault of what happened. He also admitted that he has been a big fool for not telling Keith how he felt. 

There was always an excuse, something always came up, or Keith and him were always busy with preparations … and Shiro always would tell himself that it wasn’t the right time, that Keith might reject him and it could damage their friendship … 

“I’m sorry. Really. I … I know it wasn’t your fault … or technically  _ our  _ fault ... I’ve been wrongfuly bitter with you because while in Black’s consciousness I couldn't stand the fact that I couldn’t be there for Keith … But you and I we’ve become one so … I guess that part of anger it becuase I feel … guilty. Every time I look at his face and I see that scar … I desperately look for someone else to blame, other than the person that’s really responsible.”

Tears pricked his eyes as he stared at the ceiling in thought, recalling what he saw in Kuron’s memories, now _his own_ memories. He took a deep breath still shaken by the image he vaguely recalled by watching through Black’s eyes, “And when I saw what happened when I saw Keith willing to fall to his death like that, I ... I was terrified … I _am_ terrified. Again, I’m sorry, what I just said was out of line. But please, just … just let me handle it. I need to. Please.”

Kuron let out a deep sigh and conceded to letting Shiro have his way. He just didn’t like how his original self handled feelings. He always would hold back his emotions, and it never really did him any good. But perhaps in part, Kuron could understand that fear. 

_ 'I know you’re scared. If you recall, I was too. Even though I seem more confident … I … I still didn’t have the guts to make a move on Keith either, at all.' _

Shiro nodded softly as he recalled images and feelings. It was granting him an even better understanding. Seeing that he was being listened to he continued.

_ 'It was hard being a clone, once I started to realize. If Keith had realized sooner, I was just an ugly creature wearing that didn't belong to me. But I held on to the hope that I could change that. And now I've gotten that chance by being you.' _

Despite Kuron’s insecurities, Shiro considered that at least Kuron didn’t hold back his feelings for Keith as much as he did. But their uncertainties stemmed from similar roots and that were now shared. The irony made Shiro smirk a little and somehow he felt a little better. 

_ ‘I think that you should wait too long to confess. But I agree that there’s things that Keith needs to hear first. And with our upcoming fight with the Galra…’ _

“Right … now may be the only time we get.” Talking to Kuron like that felt cathartic, Shiro actually felt like a weight was taken out of his chest and it was a little easier to breathe. Even if it  _ was _ weird, in a sense. 

True to his word, Kuron’s presence receded a little and let Shiro get himself together. They had an important and very big responsibility, but even as there were many preparations to be done Shiro did everything that had to be done as quickly as he could. By the time he was done it was very late, but he still wasn’t going to go to bed without at least spending five minutes with Keith. He hoped that the Black Paladin was awake …

Shiro got up and wasted no time to head out his office hoping to share with Keith, maybe grab a late snack? Or just talk? Anything would do really and he was preparing himself for the guilt he would feel when he saw Keith’s disappointed face. Only, when Shiro walked out of the office, he  _ did _ find Keith, but not the way he was expecting to.

The younger man was sitting on the floor, leaning back against the wall and in the sweet embrace of slumber. Kosmo, ever loyal, was by his side and he rose his head with his pointy ears perked. 

“Keith?” Shiro tested as he knelt down on one knee and touched Keith’s shoulder. 

“Jerk … Shiro … zzzz …” Keith mumbled in his sleep, and Kosmo cutely tilted his head at Shiro.

Shiro smiled fondly and with much caution to not wake him, he proceeded to gather Keith in his arms while saying, “Guilty as charged.” 

He stood up pressing Keith closer to him. Having Keith there didn’t let Shiro drop his warm smile despite the guilt he felt. Shiro looked at Kosmo and said, “I deserved that one, don’t you think Kosmo?” 

The cosmic wolf stood and let out a soft ‘whuff’.

“I know, I know. I’ll make it up to him. But for now, we should put him to bed don’t you think?”

Kosmo walked to Shiro and nudged his leg with his snout right before he teleported all of them to Keith’s room. Thereupon, Shiro thanked Keith’s fluffy partner then proceeded to make Keith a little more comfortable to put him in bed; taking off Keith’s boots and the new uniform shirt they were issued, leaving Keith in just his favorite red undershirt and his pants. Kosmo helped by dragging the sheets over Keith then wagged his tail at Shiro.

“Good boy. Thank you.” He scratched the wolf behind the ears and in turn received a little lick. Shiro then sat on the bed and very gently tucked some of Keith’s hair behind his ear. It gave him a clearer view of that awful scar. Awful, because it was done by his own hand …

Remembering his other self’s earlier words, Shiro lamented that he couldn’t talk to Keith. Watching Keith like that, so relaxed enough to fall asleep and rest it made Shiro's heart swell with affection. So much, that he was very tempted to plant a loving kiss to his head …

Shiro's hand stilled but remained in place on Keith's head. He leaned close to Keith's ear, enough to detect the fresh scent of Keith's hair. Shiro smiled with longing in his heart, wishing he could have more intimate and gentle moments with Keith; to praise him for the wonderful being that he was.

"You deserve the whole universe Keith. You mean so much to me …" The words poured out before he could even think about them, they came from the deepest part of his heart. But they made Shiro scoff at himself. Too bad he was such a coward to tell him … too afraid to know if Keith would love him back the same way. 

But there would be another chance to tell Keith,  _ properly _ . And Shiro would make certain of it. For the moment he smiled gently and he whispered, "Sweet dreams, Keith."

* * *

Liberations have been going smoothly. Or as smoothly as it can get for the Voltron Coalition. Some of the Galra were adamant on not listening to the Coalition or Voltron. Whenever they came to Galra occupied planets, all it took was Keith showing his face for two seconds before their plans would get interrupted by unnecessary attacks. 

Thankfully said attacks were handled swiftly and effectively. So, that’s not what pissed Shiro off the most, oh no.    
  
What pissed Shiro off the most, was whenever Keith would try to talk to those Galra. The asses would immediately resort to racial slurs just because Keith was only half Galra. 

It got Shiro's blood boiling but for the sake of everyone he would have to repeat his chant his mantra to himself. But it did little whenever he had to witness the masked hurt in Keith's eyes, or when Shiro would note his contained anger in the subtle twitch of Keith's fist, and Keith had to just take it all.  _ That's  _ when Shiro felt like he truly saw red. 

The thing was that Shiro couldn’t do or say anything, not because he didn’t want to, if it were up to him, he’d give them a piece of his mind. The reason Shiro wasn’t allowed to defend Keith anymore was because last time it happened, a Commander humiliated Keith so badly in front of everyone that Shiro just couldn't take it anymore. His anger was influenced by Kuron's more aggressive behavior.

Needless to say, it  **Almost** didn’t end well for the Galra. Once Shiro heard the insult he said towards Keith, his body had practically been on autopilot. Shiro was sure he heard Allura sharply calling his name, but his body just kept on moving. He had pinned the Commander to a wall hard enough to make a dent, and had punched him once before Keith pulled him back himself. 

There were looks of concern and disapproval in the tense air. But there was only one that worried Shiro. He looked down at the frown in Keith's face, but he could see the pleading look in those eyes. 

“Shiro we need to talk …” Keith had pulled him away from the others and into a corner where they could have a more private conversation. “Listen, as much as I appreciate the concern you have with the Galra insulting me for being a Half breed … You have your role in this coalition and … I have mine. You can’t show favoritism towards me …” Keith looked like he was trying to fight back how much saying that was breaking his heart. 

“F-favoritism? What are you talking about Keith?” Shiro wasn’t sure if defending his best friend and person he loved from racist remarks counted as ‘favoritism.' But this is Keith he was talking about. From the moment they became friends, Shiro knew Keith had self esteem and confidence issues, accompanied by fears of abandonment. He can clearly remember Keith trying to deny any praise Shiro tried to give him … Keith usually thought that he didn’t mean it.   
  
“I’m talking about what happened just now!” Keith stated as he stared at Shiro seriously, referring to what Shiro had done to the Galra Commander, “You are the  _ Captain _ , Shiro! I have to learn to deal with the racism that comes with being half Galra. You can’t just go around punching everyone who is rude to me!”   
  
_ “And who’s saying we can’t.”  _ Kuron grunted.   
  
Shiro turned his head to the side and sighed.   
  
“I’m sorry, Keith … I just … I don’t like it when people are rude to you or try to use your mixed heritage as an insult … it’s like they can’t see how selfless and caring you are or how much you have done to save the Universe … and I just can’t tolerate it.” Shiro closed his eyes before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Keith’s reassuring smile that always managed to warm his heart.   
  
"I know you care about me, Shiro. But trust me, I’ll be able to manage without you having to defend me twenty-four seven. Okay?” Keith said as he looked at the taller man with what could only be described as love or devotion. Keith then walked away and Shiro, having known the Paladin for a long time, knew he was trying to hide his sulking. Shiro stops Keith and turns him around.   
  
“Why do you always assume the worst about yourself?”   
  
Keith’s brows furrow slightly as he looks up at Shiro. “Shiro, wha---?”   
  
Shiro gave a step forward and gently held Keith but his upper arms. “I don’t like it when you secretly put yourself down like that, you know you are my best friend right? Why wouldn’t I want to shower you with compliments, make you feel happy, and make sure no one ever makes you feel sad.” Shiro was being sincere and it was unknowingly starting to sound a bit...intimate.   
  
Keith just stared up at Shiro speechless, unable to even think of what to say.   
  
Shiro hugged Keith tightly before he whispered in his friend’s ear, “Come to me, if you feel like putting yourself down ever again, come to me. I’ll be sure to tell you all the things about you that are great and I’ll keep praising you until you feel better.” Shiro slowly let Keith go and began to walk away leaving Keith still standing there.

_ “Heh, since when did we know how to be romantic?” _ Kuron asked Shiro with a smirk.

“I wasn’t being romantic. I was just being a great friend, that’s all.’ Shiro responded to the Kuron as he closed his eyes.

_ “Heh. Sure, keep telling ourselves that.” _ Was all Kuron gave in response to Shiro’s reply.

Shiro rolled his eyes in an attempt to dismiss his other self. Try as he may there was one thing he could not dismiss: How his heart was beating with the ever growing love he had for one Black Paladin in red.

**Author's Note:**

> What started as a fun idea for a role play, turned into a most probably 3 chaptered fic we have a few ideas in mind so, I hope you look forward to it! We are having a lot of fun writing this au and we hope that all do too~


End file.
